warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Impossible ( Songfic )
Impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love Sagekit watched her parents, her eyes round. Her mother curled her tail around Sagekit, smiling softly. "You're becoming an apprentice in a half-moon, so your father and I decided to tell you something." She nodded. "Okay." Her father sat beside her, his eyes filled with stern love. "If a tom ever flirts with you, or tells he loves you, be sure it's genuine. Try to spend time with him. If he's faking, try to spot it. We don't want our little flower getting hurt." He nuzzled the top of her head. Sagekit purred. "Okay!" She agreed. She didn't have time for love anyways. Not if she was going to be the best warrior that ever existed! I did, I did "Hey, kit," a smooth voice purred, behind her. Sagepaw turned, rolling her vibrant purple eyes as she saw Flightpaw. "Oh, hey Flightpaw. What do you want now?" She flicked her tail, as if she cared little about what he had to say, and she didn't. "To go hunting with me? On a walk? Share tongues or eat fresh-kill?" Flightpaw blinked. "No, no." He paused. "But I have a surprise for you." Sagepaw opened her jaws to protest, but Flightpaw interrupted her. "Just come check it out. Who knows, you might actually like it." He smiled. "Give me a chance." His eyes were pleading, begging. Sagepaw felt her heart melt a bit. "I guess..." It wouldn't hurt, plus he looked so sad. She wanted to cheer him up. I'm not going to fall for him anyways. He's too annoying, and not really my type. '' '''And you were strong and I was not' Sagepaw followed him through the forest, watching the snow fall around them. "Close your eyes," Flightpaw whispered. Sagepaw let out a huff, but she obliged. She opened one eye. "Wait, what are you going to show me?" She watched him, warily. She glanced around, but didn't see him. "Flightpaw?" She called, as fear began to sink in. My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love in words Empty promises will wear I know, I know And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did..